


Two Halves Make a Whole

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: Henry has an idea for Killian to save Emma after the fight from her vision happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little wishful thinking and speculation of what could happen regarding Emma's vision.

After Killian had finally managed to get the truth out of Emma about her vision things got a little bad between them because he was not overly impressed with the fact that she would kept that from him but things quickly went back to normal between them after Emma had so bluntly reminded Killian that he too was guilty of keeping secrets from her when he thought he was protecting her.

In hindsight it was really a miracle that Killian had even let her out of his sight that day. Emma was making her way down Main Street enjoying a peaceful walk when what she had been dreading finally happened. The hooded figure appeared who Emma now knew to be Jafar. Emma quickly drew the sword that Killian had given her from his collection of them and began fighting. As the battle between Emma and Jafar raged on Charming, Snow, Henry, and Killian ran over. As Emma noticed them she got distracted allowing Jafar to knock her sword out of her hands and poof it away as it touched the pavement. Killian grabbed Henry and shielded him from seeing anything as Jafar stabbed Emma and she fell to the ground and Jafar quickly disappeared.

Henry was a lot tougher than most kids his age and looked up at Killian with tears in his eyes and asked, “Would you do anything to save my mother?”  
“You know I would lad but I fear we’re too late.” Killian answered.  
“Maybe not.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Would you split your heart with her to bring her back?”  
“Aye but I don’t see how we can seeing as Regina isn’t here and none of us has magic.”  
“I know how but you’re not gonna like it.”  
“What?”

Henry turned around and closed his eyes and said, “Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin.”

With that Gold appeared in front of them all and didn’t take notice of Emma lying on the ground and looked at Henry and asked, “Did you summon the dark one for a reason?”  
“Grandpa please, I need you to split Killian’s heart and give half of it to my mom and heal her stab wound. If you won’t do it for me as your grandson do it in honor of my dad; he loved my mother and I’d think you would save her for him.”  
“Normally I would say all magic comes at a price but I can use my powers for good if I so desire to and since you’re bringing Bae into this I see I have no choice unless I want to dishonor him.”

Gold walked over to Killian who was looking more than a little apprehensive, Gold had ripped his heart out once before and it was not a pleasant experience and he didn’t really wish to re-live that but this was for his true love so he took a deep breath and nodded at Gold. Gold reached into Killian’s chest and pulled out his heart, splitting it in two halves; putting half of it back in Killian’s chest and the other half in Emma’s chest. Gold waved his hand over Emma to heal the stab wound and with a wave of his hand Gold was gone. 

Killian knelt down on the ground next to Emma and picked up her head and kissed her. With a wave of magic Emma gasped in a breath and opened her eyes and looked up into Killian’s bright blue eyes and asked, “How?”  
“True loves kiss.” Killian answered.  
“I still don’t understand.”  
“When you came to the underworld to save me you had planned to spilt your heart to bring me back. I just split mine with you. It may have a few dark spots but I’m quite sure it still does the job.”  
“Oh Killian.”  
“It was Henry’s idea.”

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her close to him and helped her get up. She hugged her parents and Henry and then went back over to Killian to hug him again. As he hugged her Killian said, “Emma Swan, will you marry me?”  
“What!?!” Emma asked bewildered.  
“I love you Emma Swan. Living in this town our lives are threatened at least every other day and I want to marry my true love before one of us dies again.”  
“Since you put it that way… Of course I’ll marry you Killian, I love you.”

Killian kissed Emma until he could hear Charming clearing his throat and say, “Don’t you think you should have asked for my blessing first?”  
“Perhaps mate.” Killian said with a wink.”  
“Well, just so you know; you have my blessing to marry my daughter.”  
“Thanks mate.”

Living by their word to get married before one of them died again Killian and Emma didn’t wait very long to get married and about three days later they found themselves on the Jolly Roger at sundown surrounded by their family and friends. Charming walked Emma down the deck of the ship in her beautiful white dress to Killian who was wearing his pirate leathers because Emma said he would look to weird wearing a tux. Emma grabbed onto Killian’s hand and his hook and held tightly to them as Archie went through the ceremony to pronounce them husband and wife and once they heard, “You may kiss the bride.” They kissed like they were the only two people in the world and poured all the love they had for each other into that kiss.


End file.
